Annonciation
by LyLio
Summary: j'étais à la place de la sainte vierge lors de l'annonciation mais qui était dieu ?


Héhé voila un nouveau petit écrit j'espère qu'il vous plaira

L'annonciation

Nous catégorisons tout et surtout tout le monde ainsi en agriculture nous avons les légumes, les fruits et les céréales pour désigner le produit d'une plante. Mais nous catégorisons aussi les personnes ; ainsi celles et ceux qui sont attirés par la mort sont appelés Gothiques.

Depuis que je suis enfant j'ai toujours été fasciné par la mort que tous craignaient, encore plus lorsque j'ai découvert un vrai corps, pas un cadavre frais -ou chaud tout dépend du point de vue- qui porte seulement les stigmates de sa mort et parfois de celui qui l'a accompagné. Non, je parle ici d'un corps qui a eu le temps de maturer à l'air donnant à un œil qui sache y voir la beauté une œuvre éphémère.

J'ai été le premier à découvrir ses crimes, ou plutôt ses œuvres éphémères j'avais seulement onze ans et le premier corps était dans le parc national, à quatre kilomètres du premier virage du sentier numéro un. C'était une jeune fille dont les paupières avaient été cousues comme pour narguer la mort qui était venue la chercher, elle était adossée à un superbe marronnier et le spectacle d'ombre et de lumière donné par les feuilles et le soleil était simplement à tomber. Ses mains avaient été clouées à des branches inférieures lui donnant une posture d'ange annonciateur, comme l'ange Gabriel et j'étais à la place de la sainte vierge.

Cela devait faire au moins deux jours qu'il m'attendait mon ange annonciateur puisque divers insectes avait déjà élu domicile sur et sous ses vêtements, probablement aussi en elle et ces insectes formaient un camaïeu charmant de bruns et de noirs où le soleil donnait selon son bon vouloir en scène leur différents reflets irisé sur leur corps. C'est alors que j'ai remarqué que l'ange n'avait plus ses tripes, elles étaient disposées sagement tout autour de moi, comme des étoiles qui désigneraient, autour de moi, la place que je devrai occuper, j'étais son élu.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté a regarder mon ange annonciateur, mais une bourrasque de vent m'a réveillé et sorti de mon doux rêve. J'ai pris des tonnes de photos grâce à mon téléphone, je ne pouvais pas la quitter comme ça, je me suis agenouillé longuement à ma place d'élu pour la remercier d'être venue à moi et je suis rentré chez moi, sans rien dire à personne, tellement j'étais subjugué par cette apparition.

Il est rentré chez moi ce soir là, sans faire de bruit sans que sa respiration ne trouble le souffle du vent, il s'est agenouillé au pied de mon lit et a caressé mon visage. Je me suis réveillé sans bruit car je somnolais seulement et je l'ai vu, j'ai su tout de suite qu'il s'agissait du dieu que l'ange m'annonçait la veille et en même temps de l'artiste qui avait transformé le cadavre en ange.

Je n'ai bien vu qu'un œil, qui semblait du même vert que les feuilles du marronnier et une grande mèche de cheveux qui cachait le reste de son visage, j'ai tendu la main vers lui, doucement, comme si je lui demandais la permission d'oser le toucher. Il s'est laissé approché et j'ai retenu ma respiration, on ne touchait pas un dieu…

Il s'est laissé faire et rien n'égalait la douceur de sa peau, son velouté sous mes doigts, je venais d'accéder au royaume de dieu et ne serait ce pour cet instant, j'aurais été heureux de ma vie.

- Me trahiras-tu ?

Je sais de quoi il me parlait, de l'ange annonciateur et des autres, pour eux ce ne serait qu'une mise en scène d'un dément qu'il serait bon d'enfermer ou de tuer, pourquoi ne comprenaient-il pas la beauté ?

- Non je ne trahirais pas celui qui a envoyé l'ange annonciateur sur Terre.

C'est sorti de manière naturelle et à ma phrase il a compris ma vision des choses ; ma main sur sa peau sent le déliement de ses muscles maxillaires avant qu'ils ne se retendent pour esquisser un sourire que je sens par ma main mais que je ne vois.

- Alors réjouis-toi car tu as ma faveur, au cours de la sixième année il y aura un grand mariage, en attendant tu m'appartiens et parmi les miens tu auras la place de fiancé.

Je ne sais que répondre sous l'effet d'une telle annonce tellement la joie et l'excitation ont pris possession de chaque fibre de mon être. C'est alors qu'il s'avance vers moi pour sceller ses vœux par un acte. Il effleure doucement mes lèvres des siennes ; le pacte est désormais signé et a valeur de sacrement a mes yeux. L'annonciation est désormais terminée et il va me quitter pour ne revenir que six ans plus tard pour fêter nos noces, rien que d'y songer j'en gémis dans mon lit alors qu'une rare brise chaude en ce mois de juin me caresse, il n'est déjà plus là…

Presque six ans ont passé et les crimes d'Archange, car c'est ainsi que la police et les médias appellent, n'ont pas cessé ; il a recréé presque tous les anges majeurs dont les humains parlent dans la Bible ainsi que quelques chérubins. J'ai été sur les lieux avant tout le monde à chaque fois comme si mon corps tout entier était appelé à ce moment précis pour les voir. A présent j'ai perdu cette vilaine habitude de les prendre en photos mais quelque part cela me manque, j'aimerais revivre les instants de gloire que j'ai ressenti à chaque fois qu'un ange venait sur Terre.

Il n'y a que lui et moi qui ne sommes pas réunis et cela m'agace, encore plus que le fait de devoir jouer à l'humain sociable , car même si j'en ai toutes les caractéristiques je n'ai jamais été comme vous je suis né gothique. Vous m'avez exclu de votre société de catégories, enfin bientôt je serais reconnu et aimé.

Il est venu à moi ce soir alors que les postes environnants hurlaient qu'un chérubin venait d'être trouvé, il me tenait la main comme un couple normal. Ce soir nous serons unis, le Seigneur Dieu me confiera le trône à ses cotés et il régnera pour toujours. J'ai toujours su qu'il n'était pas humain et si je me mettais à parler comme vous je le catégoriserais en vampire et que son nom seul est Trowa. Mais je me moque de votre façon de voir les choses et de les nommer.

J'ai été mené chez lui et il m'a déshabillé, lentement et s'il a profité de ma peau sous ses doigts j'en ai profité autant que lui sauf que j'avais en plus son regard gourmand sur moi. Puis il s'est aussi mis à nu et m'a défait ma tresse, celle que je m'étais faite en souvenir de lui. Il a sourit en disant qu'il aimait bien les cheveux longs, il s'est détaché de moi durant d'affreuses secondes alors qu'il se munissait d'une chose qui allait me faire rencontrer l'esprit saint et tous les anges là haut qui ne sont pas encore descendus : un scalpel.

Il a commencé à dessiner des arabesques précises sur mon corps avant de les retracer au scalpel et de goutter le délicieux liquide qui en résultait, mon corps se cambrait et gémissait de bonheur sous tant d'attention. Une fois que mon corps garderait à coup sûr son empreinte malgré les années, il m'a embrassé et je lui ai enfin appartenu corps et âme aux yeux de tous, les miens et les siens. Il a ensuite bu longuement mon sang durant la nuit, par petites gorgées , comme si c'était un nectar précieux, il m'a fait l'amour autant de fois qu'il puisait en moi et c'était merveilleux .

Ce fut notre nuit de noces

Fin


End file.
